The Contractor shall exert its best efforts to evaluate the therapeutic effectiveness of inoculation of allogeneic acute myelogenous leukemia (AML) cells and of MER in acute myelocytic leukemia. These modalities shall be tested in a protocol which will utilize cytosine arabinoside and Daunorubicin for remission induction followed by cycles of four different designated combinations of chemotherapy administered intermittently. The immunotherapy shall be interspersed with the first eight cycles of the chemotherapy courses. After appropriate stratification, eligible patients shall be randomized to: no immunotherapy; immunotherapy with neuraminidase-treated allogeneic cells; or immunotherapy with MER and neuraminidase-treated cells. The no-therapy arm of this regimen corresponds to a similar control group to be evaluated by the acute leukemia groupB, and for this reason, the relative numbers of patients to be allocated to each arm of this protocol will be 1:2:2 respectively.